Sleepover (Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode)
Sleepover is the 9th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Plot Summary SpongeBob, Seth, Patrick, and Caleb have a sleepover at SpongeBob's house. Transcript *shows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Seth slouching on the SpongeBob's couch *SpongeBob: I'm bored. *Patrick: Me too. *Seth: Me three. *Caleb: SpongeBob's kitchen with a bag of Coral Chips I'm hungry! *Patrick, and Seth sigh *Seth: I wish we had something to do. *three sit on the couch while Caleb sits on SpongeBob's armchair and grabs the remote while eating the Coral Chips *cuts to the front of SpongeBob's TV revealing a promo of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy *Mermaid Man: of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy This is going to be great, Barnacle Boy! *Male Announcer: The moment we've all been hoping for. *of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy watching TV *Male Announcer: a blue screen with 'Mermaid Man Marathon - at midnight' with Mermaid *Man and Barnacle Boy's faces on the sides The Mermaid Man Marathon is airing all day to celebrate Mermaid Man's birthday starting at midnight a blue screen with the logo for Bikini Bottom Kids on it only on Bikini Bottom Kids. *shows SpongeBob and Patrick looking at each other with their eyes wide open and mouths gaping while they gasp out of excitement *SpongeBob: WE SHOULD STAY UP TONIGHT TO WATCH THE MARATHON! *Patrick: Then we can watch until midnight the day after tomorrow! *SpongeBob: For once, I am glad I am off from work tomorrow! *SpongeBob and Patrick: MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY fists which have toy Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy rings UNITE! *shows Seth with a confused look on his face *Seth: What kind of a name is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Who are they, anyway? *SpongeBob: You don't know who Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? *Seth: Nope. *Patrick: over a walker Kids these days! *SpongeBob: Well, one day two humans, like you, named Ernie and Tim were making popcorn and...... *French Narrator: 30 Minutes Later.... *SpongeBob: ...and that's how Ernie and Tim became Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and created a league of superheros. *and Caleb are shown snoring and Seth is frowning *Seth: Wow, I somehow never heard a word you said. *looks at the clock *shows the clock at pointing at 11:55 *SpongeBob: yelling AHHHH! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!!! *Patrick to wake him up *SpongeBob: We have to make the popcorn and get the beverages and the sleeping bags and everything else! *cuts to the kitchen *SpongeBob: I've got the pocorn! *Patrick: I've got the beverages! *Seth: I've got the sleeping bags! *sound of clanking and yelling from Seth falling down the stairs is in the background *Caleb: I've got the Krabby Patties! *and Patrick stare at Caleb, Seth is seen falling to the end of the stairs and then on the floor *Caleb: What? I like Krabby Patties! *shows the 4 in SpongeBob's living room with blankets over them, Gary is beside SpongeBob *Seth: Man, falling down the stairs sure does hurt! *SpongeBob: We've only got 1 more minute until the marathon begins! *commercial about the Krusty Krab is heard *Gary: Meow *SpongeBob: Here you go, Gary! some popcorn at Gary *eats the popcorn *Male Announcer: Now, the moment you've all been hoping for! The Mermaid Man Marathon starts now! *SpongeBob, Patrick, Caleb, and Seth: YAY! *French Narrator: 24 hours later... *screen shows the 4 with eyes wide open and blood vessels shown in them like they've not slept in a long time *tips over lifelessly Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:2015